


The Mystery of The Affectionate Dorks

by ObscureUrsidae



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is basically a big cat around Flug, Demencia doesn't understand, Detective Demencia is on the case, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Flug is a vampire, M/M, bat flug, im weak, purring BH, we need more fluffy domestic paperhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureUrsidae/pseuds/ObscureUrsidae
Summary: Demencia has noticed that Flug and Black Hat have been acting oddly... affectionate towards each other. What could it possibly mean?!





	The Mystery of The Affectionate Dorks

It happened all so suddenly, Demencia couldn't believe it. Everything seemed normal until she witnessed Flug and Black Hat crossing paths.

Black Hat reached for Flug's wrist and pulled him close, he appeared to nuzzle Flug's neck. "No deadline for the next invention, Flug. Take your time" he hummed-no, purred! Flug didn't even seem scared! Or shy! It was so... natural!

"Alright, Sir. You know I'll still rush to get it done, though. Force of habit" he chuckled, Black Hat murmured an apology before walking away from Flug with a little wave. He waved one finger at a time, and Flug returned the gesture.

He walked towards Demencia.

"What are you standing around for?! You have work to do, Demencia" he hissed. Demencia looked at Flug, who just shrugged at her before walking away with a spring in his step.

 

That wasn't the only time. The WEIRDEST thing happened a week after that.

Black Hat gave a SQUEAL. Demencia ran to where she believed him to be, "Black Hat! What's wrong?!" she yelled. Black Hat turned around with the biggest, goofiest grin and waved her over. He seemed to have something in his hands.

She looked at a small, dirty metallic gold furball in Black Hat's hands. It uncurled to reveal a bat, with a brown paper bag and goggles on its head.

Black Hat squealed again, as did she. "OMG FLUG'S A SHAPESHIFTER?!" she yelled, causing the small bat to nearly jump out of it's hide. Black Hat sheltered the critter in his hands. "No, you dolt. He's a vampire. And his bat form is the most devilishly adorable thing I've ever seen in my life! He could bring heroes to their knees, yes he could!" he cooed. I hope you caught that, he COOED.

Demencia gawked at Black Hat. She'd never seen him act so... so gooey! This wasn't the Black Hat she adored. He was staring at this small, defenceless creature with such awe and endearment that it struck fear into Demencia's heart.

She looked side to side awkwardly. "I should go!" she declared and ran off, leaving Black Hat to embarrass the bat-Flug further.

 

Demencia finally worked up the courage to confront them and ask them what was going on, she'd tried to find an answer on her own but she needed straight answers, not theories! She found them curled up by the fireplace in the living room, Black Hat sprawled out over Flug's lap while he was reading some nerd book.

"YOU TWO!" she yelled, causing Flug to jump, but Black Hat stayed in place. He glared at her, "what is it, Demencia?" he growled. Flug put a hand over his own heart, giving a puff of breath while Black Hat intertwined his hand with Flug's free one, giving it a squeeze.

She stammered as she saw the affectionate gesture. "What-what is this?" she asked defeatedly, gesturing vaguely to the two. They both tilted their heads in sync, still holding hands.

Black Hat's eye twitched, "Demencia you have to be more specific" he hissed. It was Flug's turn to squeeze Black Hat's hand, the demon purring softly at the gesture.

"All this affection and purring and... goo" she said, punctuated with a "blech". Flug began to giggle, which made her even angrier. Black Hat was about as confused as her now, but the corner of his lips twitched up at the sound of Flug's laughter.

Flug's giggles ended with a small sigh, "Demencia, me and Black Hat are dating" he stated. Black Hat coughed, "that wasn't obvious?!" he yelled, making Flug laugh even more, clutching his side.

Demencia's jaw dropped. "You two-but-YOU'RE BOTH GUYS!" She screamed. This halted Flug's laughter and forced a snarl from Black Hat.

Flug's brow furrowed, "yeah? So?" he shrugged. Demencia was confused, she was so, so confused. She'd never heard of two guys dating before. The hybrid was new to this world.

Black Hat sighed, "Demencia do you really need 'the talk'?" he grumbled. "What talk?".

 

One 'talk' later, Demencia finally understood. "Right right right, run this through again. You're homosexual, you like guys" she said, pointing at Black Hat, who nodded reluctantly, as this was the fifth time they'd clarified. "And YOU'RE pansexual! What was it you said, I keep forgetting" she huffed, her finger stopping at Flug.

Flug's eyes lit up, "the pan pirate likes all kinds of booty" he responded slyly. Black Hat had to cover his mouth to hide a chuckle, while Demencia just flat out laughed.

Demencia didn't mind that the man she had a crush on for so long was with someone else, she was insane, true. But she was happy that Black Hat was happy.

Flug clapped his hands, "so, Demencia. What say you to ice cream?" he proposed, Demencia nearly screeched. Well. She did screech. That was acceptance enough for Flug.

So they all got ice cream, and the mystery of the affectionate dorks was solved.

Case Closed.


End file.
